


Remember That Time I Said I'd Sleep With A Dude?

by chloenightswantsflight



Series: Remember That Time I Said I'd... [1]
Category: Victorious
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Smut, trashed houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloenightswantsflight/pseuds/chloenightswantsflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beck wakes up one morning with a trashed house and a person in his bed.<br/>(Previously known as Remember That Time I Said I'd Date A Dude? which is now the name of the sequel.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't that great, but yeah.  
> I like writing train wrecks don't I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A relaunch of the previous one. It feels like a better one than the other one. Leave a comment please, I like comments....

My head throbbed, my leg was asleep, my back was really warm and my heart was broken. It isn't any better than the night before, if anything it is worse. Drinking didn't have the effect on me I had wanted. I can't help but chuckle as I push myself up to survey the damage. I must be crazy for letting this happen. I wonder why I even drunk so much. It must have been something really good or really bad.

Someone is in my bed, check. (Not that it is something unusual, I've had people in it before.) I'll check who it is later, probably when my hangover dies over. My house smashed, check. When I find my phone it is cracked, but I can still use it so it isn't a total loss. My living room is a fucking disaster zone. Nothing was left upturned or unbroken. I see a few people passed out, clothes, shoes, etc everywhere. Pieces of beer bottles were thrown every which way. This is a fucking health hazard.

I huff, this is ridiculous. What the hell am I doing? What the hell happened to me graduating college and becoming a full time actor. What happened to hanging out with my friends?

Oh yeah, my ex happened. The fact that I didn't want to marry must have angered her more than I realized.  In retrospect picking a a psycho as girlfriend was a bad idea. Did I not learn anything from my time with Jade? 

* * *

 I guess I wasn't really worried about her mental state while I was checking her out. Even now, I can honestly say she took sex to a _whole_ another level than Jade ever could. I believe her name was Megan? Or was it Jenny? A while and few girlfriends later it all blurred together.

Honestly, I can't remember what girlfriend actually wanted to get married and start a family. Which was a terrible idea, I can't deal with my life, much less raise a kid. Plus I'm not really for the idea of marriage. 

 Me getting married is a terrible concept, god it makes my shiver with how horrible the thought of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any references so let them be.  
> Sorry it took so long, I've just been dealing with personal things.

After checking out the damage in a few more rooms I wonder if it would cheaper to rebuild the damn place then repair it all. The kitchen looked a tornado flew around in it. The bedrooms are terrible. Don't get me started on the fucking bathrooms. God, they got piss and shit even on the roof of it. I am in the main hallway pacing back and forth. (Thankfully it escaped the destruction of the fuck ups that "partied" here.) Seriously how did I even let this happen?

 _HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?! I've seen alleyways with drugged out hobos that looked_ **better** _than this place. Good thing_   **I** _own this house._ I can't help but slap my forehead, because this is moronic. I decided to kick out the stragglers before even considering _even_ the idea of rebuilding this shit hole of a place. 

* * *

 

I start in the  bedrooms (not including my own) and kick the morons who shacked up. Some are cuddling unintentionally with hangovers. There are those that already awake and dressed when I barge in. Then there is always that one person is all alone, their bed partner long gone, this person is usually slow to wake and clingy. This guy I was dealing was the last type, dragging me toward and then having the fucking nerve to try to spoon me, his morning boner rubbing along my backside. I sped his awaken with a few punches and well placed kicks. He looked real embarrassed. I kicked him out without even letting him get dressed because I was so pissed.

After the bedrooms, I clear the bathrooms of junkies and people who had too much to drink. The smell makes me hold my breath. It is worse than I imagined. 

It takes longer than I thought but soon almost everyone is gone. The only people left are passed out and who ever is in my bed. 

Can't wait to see to who my wasted brain thought I should take to bed. Jesus my palms are really sweaty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is getting close to the point you have been probably been waiting for...

What can I say besides that sometimes I'm a cowardly shit? I had a chance to see who my one night stand was and I chickened out. For all I know it might Jade or Candace or Laura or any of my ex girlfriends. 

Wait, Jade is dating Tori. So they are both out of the running. Tori would probably to stab me if I proposed a threesome, she is one possessive bitch, no wonder she and Jade are so happy together. Plus she has blue streaks dyed in to match Jade, she acts like she is better than the rest of us. Not that either of them would come to me for comfort. I lost contact them a while ago.

Laura, wild, excitable, really horny Laura? I'd be stoked to see her again. Short brown hair, a nose piercing, a rose tattoo Laura? Hell yeah, I'd like to see her just one more time. She didn't complain. She had her money. She didn't make me do things I didn't want to. She was pretty much the only girlfriend I could stand for months at a time, we lasted for 2 years, while my previous ones and those after her lasted barely a month. 

I pray to god it isn't Candace, bitch is a fucking stalker. Crazy long blond hair, deep insane green eyes, scary pale skin, she actually looked a psychopath. A really hot psychopath that was good in bed... But not worth being terrorized over.

Maybe I met Cat again? Cat was always pretty and loved to party. Then again last time I saw her she was probably fucking that Sam girl. Sam a crazy brute of a girl, heard she had a fling with Jade. Must have drive Tori crazy her girl dated someone other than her.

Maybe it could be Diana? She was the second greatest girlfriend after Laura. My first black girlfriend, she actually had a sense an sense of adventure. (Laura had a limit to only parties.) Maybe she had too much of a sense of adventure, I can still hikes through a forest, but I refuse mountains. She was pretty cool in an oblivious to the amazeness of myself kind of way. Her beauty was that of a model, I remember once I told she could be one. Her response was to laugh, she said she didn't want to be a model. She wanted to leave a legacy of being the queen of something extraordinary. I asked what exactly is extraordinary, she didn't know yet. We only broke up because she was moving to Australia and didn't like long distance relationships.

 There is also the possibility of it being a guy. I mean I've been to college for at least the first two years, and isn't college about experimenting? So yeah, I've been with a few guys. They themselves were also up experimenting so it wasn't a big deal. They were different types, some were athletes, musicians, and even a few actors. They were mostly either black or Hispanic, a few white guys, even a Japanese guy. Flings, almost got serious with a Russian(?) guy nicknamed Mick, but it didn't go anywhere. He was all over the place most of the time. 

* * *

 Of course instead finding out who is in my bed, I am stalling. I should absolutely go see who it is. I make it to stand beside them on the bed. I can say they are black, with arm probably a dude. I chicken before I see his face. Shit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone get the reference I purposely fucked up?


	4. Chapter 4

After cleaning the downstairs and driving out the hidden stragglers. I find that at least 60 beer cans, 100 something unspecified buds (probably weed, cigarettes, who knows what), 85 pill bottles, 0 dead bodies (thank god), and almost 500 used condoms (well, at least no one was conceived here) and several dirty sheets. I only counted that to pass the time because I am a  fucking pussy. Anyway, my house still has to be repaired but at least it cleaner than when I woke up.

The pain from the hangover hurts my brain, but right now is something I need. Maybe the only thing I feel besides fear. An unknown fear courses through my body.  A scaled down version from when I used to have panic attacks. What am I afraid anyway? I'm Beck Oliver, I own a mansion and a company I inherited from my parents. I've climbed mountains and built cities. I've been there and done that, plus I'm only 25. Why does the thought of finding out the identity of the person in my bed freak me out so much?!

It isn't as if this is the first time I discovered in my bed.

* * *

 After a while, I hear footsteps from the stairs. Someone calls out. A guy. I don't realize I lost breathe until I inhale. I slowly turn around to see someone I haven't seen in a while. A while equaling maybe three years at most, one year at least.

He looks at me sheepishly. "Sup Beck. That was certainly a party."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of another shitty Bendre (Yes Beck x Andre) fanfiction. It sucks, I admit, but hopefully in the future I will write one that won't suck as much. Til then, here's the fucking end with smut.  
> This also the longest chapter of this story.

My brain froze when I saw him, then it throbbed because of the hangover. I turned around because the Tylenol hadn't kicked in yet. I had enough excitement with the cleaning. If he was still here in a few hours maybe we catch up in each others' lives. Or we could avoid the topic of what has transpired the night before.Considering I finally remembered major chunks of it. However I probably can't go on avoiding it forever. I want to address and get it over with. I'd rather rip the band-aid off, make the pain as brief as possible. Maybe it won't affect out friendship, or it could decimate it without any hints of mercy. 

I close my eyes trying to imagine my 'happy' place instead of the fact that I fucked my best friend. I sense said friend standing in front, and I open my eyes to gaze at him. His dark eyes show his nervousness, while his face tries to show amusement. His expression comes out as pained rather than what he was trying to accomplish. He gives up when I leave my face blank and stay silent. He opens his mouth to say something, but quickly closes it.

Then he starts gushing about random things. The air is filled with tension. I can't hear a word he says. My mind filled with events from last night. My eyes struggle to stay open and I turn them to a wall, my head rolls back, I bite my lip briefly.

* * *

I remember most of it:

 _It was almost midnight. I had found Andre and we preceded to do shots. I was on my 5th, he was on his sixth. Then we were laughing about something, nonsense most likely. I don't remember. We then started smoking pot that someone brought. I heard laughter that sounded like Cat but it was lost in the crowd. I remember everything hazy and spinning. (There is a big gap of black of what happened after we played Twister.)_   _Next thing I know I'm underneath Andre, who was giving me a hand-job and bit the hickeys on my throat. (So I suppose he is the reason for most of the marks on my skin.)  Then I flip us over. I kissed him hard, he groaned. I sucked hickeys on his shoulders. We must have stripped earlier during the black out. I started playing with one of his nipples with one hand and ghosting my fingers over his cock with the other hand. He was pleading me to do something more with his eyes. I chuckled (I think). I slid off the bed, and kneeled between his legs. My mouth nipping at his thighs, nosing his cock. He would whimper and moan. Eventually I got horny from his little cries. I took him in my mouth and bobbed  in until he was almost at climax. When I pulled off he let out a loud whine. It sent a shock to my own dick. I preceded to grab the condoms from the dresser and put them on us both before taking us both in one had pumping._

_He came first. Sending cum all over. I wanted until he was okay before I took care of my own erection. After was through I removed the condoms and throw them in the waste basket near my door. (I believe I passed out after that.)_

* * *

 

He is blushing terribly when I return from my thoughts. Maybe it is because of my own blushing. It could be I was talking out loud again. Perhaps I have an erection. It doesn't matter because he makes an excuse that he needs to go find his clothes. He leaves as soon as he finds then. 

* * *

 It is two years later when we meet again. We talk about everything except that incident and it bugs me. We do eventually talk about. It ends up with us fighting, then kissing and later in bed. We don't address that we sleep together. Maybe in the future we will, but for now I'm enjoying how good he smells when we cuddle afterward.

 


End file.
